mad_cityfandomcom-20200223-history
Season 5
Season5RewardsP1.png Season5RewardsP2.png Season5RewardsP3.png Season 5 is the fifth and current season. It started on December 25th, 2019. Rewards As players rank up, they will be granted rewards specific to the ongoing Season. These rewards are unobtainable after the season ends. There are a total of 20 standard rewards obtainable in Season 5, and 5 secret ones (the animated skins) totaling it up at 25. Season Icons Rank 100.png|Rank 100 Rank 300.png|Rank 300 BLA.png|Rank 400 Changes Update One: 12/25/19 *The map has been covered in snow and the water has frozen. Icebergs and ice sculptures of ramps can be seen on the frozen water. **This makes sea vehicles unusable. ***All sea vehicles have been removed from the map due to this. **Some structures have changed colors, such as the exterior of the Pyramid becoming blue and the Volcano's spilled lava turning a neon blue. **Strangely, the Cargo Ship is unaffected by the ice. **The hangar where the Thunderbird and Overdrive are located is now wooden. **The remains of the Testing Lab explosion have been removed. **Snowman decorations have been added throughout the map. **Much of the grass and other terrain has been changed to blue. **In general, the map's color palette has been turned to blue and white. *A G Wagon Pack and skins pack have been added. **They are confirmed to be limited. *The Cyber Truck Pack has been moved to outside of the Prison. *The House Heist at Paradise Pier is now parallel to the Mini's spawn location. *XP requirements to rank up are double that of what they used to be prior to this season, and XP packs have decreased in price as well. Update Two: 1/6/20 * Police Dogs now slow down players instead of stunning them. ** Adopting one will add a whistle to the player's inventory. This is used to command the dog to attack a Criminal or Villain. Update Three: 1/11/20 * Owned vehicles can now be labeled as "favorites," appearing at the top of the vehicle spawn menu on the Phone. Update Four: 1/24/20 * Apartments have been added, and three variants are currently available: the Utopia Towers Penthouse, Sea Breeze House, and Grand Park Apartment. Update Five: 1/27/20 * Three new vehicle skins have been added, two of which are unlockable. ** The code 0N3Y34R can now be unlocked to obtain the Birthday Fireworks vehicle skin. * A new fireworks event will now occur at seemingly random intervals. ** Players who are in the server when the event starts will be rewarded the Birthday Cake vehicle skin. Update Six: 2/1/20 * The fireworks event has been removed and will no longer occur. * The Infinity Truck Pack has been added. * The T150, Widowmaker, and Firestorm have been added. * A weapon has been added; the Frost Gun. ** A Crystal must be used to open a secret compartment in the Jewelry Store to obtain it. * Two Apartments have been added, one being free and the other costing . * Owners of the VIP game pass now receive the Stratosphere skin. * Nitrous now regenerates automatically in most vehicles. * The ferris wheel music that was present at the Criminal Base during Season 1 was readded. * Star Lord and Atlantis have been removed. * The Cyber Truck Pack, G Wagon Pack, and Skins Pack have been removed. Update Seven: 2/10/20 * Players can now complete challenges for XP, skins, and vehicles. * Players can now rank up beyond Rank 100. ** Rank indicators for players that are Rank 100 or higher are blue stars with snow on top of them. * The rewards app on the Phone has been renamed to Missions. * Some lasers have been removed from the Casino. * Trees have been added throughout the map, as well as food trucks and other structures at the Criminal Base. * The codes RealKreek, Napkin, 5K37CH, and KraoESP have been added, which can be redeemed for the KreekCraft, NapkinNate, Sk3tchYT, and KraoESP skins, respectively. Trivia * Taymaster initially told users on Twitter that Season 5 would be released along with player homes,https://twitter.com/Taymastar/status/1206281128291815424 although backtracked on that statement and delayed their release "to make sure they are actually good".https://twitter.com/Taymastar/status/1209796278709899265 * The player housing update was initially planned for the weekend of January 18th, 2020.https://twitter.com/SchwiftyStudios/status/1215899667549941760 ** The date was later narrowed down to the 18th,https://twitter.com/FamedChris/status/1217161445823197184 however, it was delayed once again, the only confirmation on its date being that it would not be delayed a full week (which was later fulfilled, evading a week-long delay by one day).https://twitter.com/FamedChris/status/1218762304814272512 * The Pyramid's door will turn gold-colored when closed as opposed to sticking to its new, white color. * The secret animated skins are not listed in the Season Rewards. They were added retrospectively in the Challenges Update. Gallery Snow Pyramid.png|Snowy Pyramid Snowman Decoration.png|Snowman Decoration 1.24.20 phone.png|Phone as of 1/24/20 Season 5 Changelog.png|12/25/19 Changelog 1.24.20.png|1/24/20 Changelog 2.10.20.png|2/10/20 Changelog References Category:Season 5 Debutants Category:Seasons